Betty (Contestant)
Information * Label: The Surfer Girl * Gender: Female * Eliminated: TYI: Hook, Line, and Screamer TYA: Beach Blanket Bogus TYWT: Slap Slap Revolution * Place: TYI: 7th TYA: 13th TYWT: 15th * Team: TYI: Killer Yeplings TYA: Screaming Giraffes TYWT: Team Zictory TYP: Zeroic Zeroes * Friends: O'Really, Gingersnap, Jeepers, Rooby, Doris, Waldo, Nipper, Art Lee, ShiShi, Lady Meowford, Gabby, Liberty, Scarlet O'Haira and Purdy * Enemies: Tingaling and Priscilla Bio Total Yepling Island: * Betty (Bridgette) labeled The Surfer Girl is a contestant on Total Yepling Island. She takes the personality of Bridgette from Total Drama. When Betty first arrived to camp she and Gingersnap became quick friends. She was then placed on The Killer Yeplings. Betty tried to make friends the best way she knew how to. When the first challenge was given to the campers, Betty was the first camper to jump off the mountain. She was still afraid but did it for her team. She luckily made it into the mini pool. By the next episode Betty knew how Priscilla was. She also knew about Priscilla's alliance with Gabby and Scarlet O'Haira. However, Betty didn't say anything. Betty made it to the top two in The Stay Awake Contest. Sadly, she failed and fell asleep causing The Screaming Yeplings to win the challenge. Betty luckily was safe from elimination. In the dodgeball competition, Betty didn't do much but was often seen in the game. In the talent show Betty made a bet with the male members of The Killer Yeplings that she could stand on her horns for twenty minutes. This didn't go well because Betty's leg got caught in a string pulling a camera light down and hit Liberty in the head. After this, Liberty and Betty were still friends. Betty was known to be scared of the woods by the next episode because she was afraid to go use the restroom when the campers went into the woods. Betty stayed through the competition until the merge. The merge is when the campers no longer have teams. She made it far but was eliminated when Priscilla convinced Gabby, Purdy, And Lady Meowford to vote Betty off. Betty wasn't too mad while she was leaving but warned Liberty and ShiShi about Priscilla. She then left. While being a loser, Betty voted for Priscilla to go home when the losing campers had the choice on who to vote off. When it came to the final two, Betty was on Team Liberty. Total Yepling Action: * Betty first arrived on the city lot talking to Gingersnap a lot. This caused them to not participate as much as they did in the first season. In the first challenge, Betty didn't bother hiding but talked to Gingersnap the whole time. The Skull found her and Gingersnap and dropped them in the pink bus. Later Betty can be seen admiring Chop-Chop as he is caught by The Skull. When the second challenge was won by Scarlet, Purdy was counted second. Scarlet then chose Betty to be on her team. This made Betty a member of The Screaming Giraffes. Later that episode, Gingersnap was voted off and Betty was upset. Betty then was then helping her retain build their set for the Riot on Set Challenge. Her helped with the lighting. In the end, her team lost and Priscilla was voted off, unfortunately it was a reward challenge, meaning Priscilla wasn't really elimanted. Betty, along with the rest of her team, was upset. The next episode, Betty was seen standing on the log, but fell along with the rest of her team. By the end of their votes, it was between Doris and Betty. Before she was eliminated, Betty asked if Doris and her were still going to be friends and Doris responded yes. Betty was seen in the next few episodes hosting Total Yepling: Aftermath. She was the host along with her best friend Gingersnap. She ended the episode with a bye to the audience. Total Yepling World Tour: * Betty arrived on the set and quickly began singing: Come Fly With Us. Betty was placed on Team Zictory being one of the first contestants to make it to the finish line first. Her and Gabby seemed to become friends since they were placed on the same team. Through the first challenge Betty and her team build their boat and sailed to second place. Betty did not speak at all in The Napanese Challenge. When the campers arrived at Snow Island, Betty was one of the waiters for her team. Running into Burnie, Betty was tricked into kissing a pole. She then was forced to sing a song along with Doris, Liberty, and Priscilla. Trivia * Betty is the first camper to compete in a competition in Total Yepling History * Her best friend is Gingersnap * Betty made it to the merge * Betty is Bridgette from Total Drama * Betty was voted off because of Priscilla * Betty and ShiShi became best friends during the show * Betty likes to surf * Betty is competing in Total Yepling Action * Betty, along with Gingersnap, hosts Total Yepling: Aftermath * Betty's first words on Total Yepling Action were "Blah Blah Blah" * She was eliminated very early in the second season